Nico's Hairy Um Situation
by Chiina-chan
Summary: Okay, CC at it again, NON LEMONY!
1. Crash!

**Hey guys! Well this is the start of my new and fist PJO fanfiction, I know Percy's slightly OOC but give me a break.**

Crap…

Why me? Stuck eating grass forever, so you may be wondering what I'm talking about… I mean who eats grass? Well it started like this

I was taking a wonderful nap at my girlfriends cabin. Her name was… I don't know in the Aphrodite cabin okay? I love being over there; girls in little dresses, the only thing is that they worship Justin Bieber. All over the damn walls! That kid is to lucky! I don't hate his retarded gay voice, I mean who doesn't like baby? " u know u lov meh u know ya care jus sho…" ahem disregard that last line okay. He just doesn't deserve all these chicks! Did you hear the news? Son of Aphrodite, yes, do you know what that means? No he's not gay(they claim)he attracts every girl on earth! As for the haters, just sons and daughters of Aphrodite's enemies and Ares children.

Anyway I woke up abruptly to the sound of… that girl's voice. "Chiron's coming!" Uh oh, not good. I jumped out the window and landed in on a rock, ouch. My head throbbed not even 10:00 and I'm in pain. In camp they teach you to be stealthy, all that knowledge leaked from my head. "CRAP!" I touched my bruised head. Chiron heard and came this way, I shadow traveled to my cabin. It drained me so much to shadow travel at 4:30 in the am, I knocked out on the spot.

I was having the strangest dream. Okay you see, there was this really big marshmallow, like a really big one. I was trying to eat this big fellow right, but this giant duck was trying to seal it! I mean come on get your own! I was trying to chew and shoo away the bird (that rhymed!). I was almost successful until I feel a chill go up my spine, I was rudely dropped in reality. I looked around the duck, was actually Percy and I was drenched in ice cold water from my fridge. I checked the clock, 5:02, I was so mad. "Not cool man, not cool." I gave Percy the best death glare I possibly could, It was kind of useless because my long Nico fabulous hair was in the way of my eyes. "Well we have a press conference in the big house, and it wouldn't be a party without majesty himself ." he smirked

"You got that right," I grinned but it soon faded "HEY!"

By the time we got there the conference had begun. At first it started out on a boring note; Percy this and Annabeth that, PERCY BE DARNED. Do they not remember what I did in the war? Gosh, so misunderstood. The conference ended rather quickly and I was out of... CRASH!


	2. Who the

**Hey everyone, did you like the last chapter? Well I hope ya like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Oh I own Maddy Leann and Katia.**

Right, so where was I? Oh yeah! "CRASH!" I don't know what just happened but my gut hurts. I looked up at my oppressor; there was a confused looking girl with very ripped pitch black jeans and a dark black T- shirt with the words 'I'm not emo, I'm Goth.' I was expecting to see another person across from me hurting, instead I saw a very confused girl SITTING ON MY STOMACHE! How is that even possible? So I did what anyone would of done… or not, "Who the freak are you and why the Hades are you sitting on me?" The girl glanced down and looked as if she was just noticing me. She quickly hopped off me and stared down her face expression turned grimmer. "Where's the fight? My friends need help!" She looked around desperately, "get me back!" She yelled in my face, oddly her breath smelt minty fresh. I was completely and utterly confused, about 2 minutes had passed by and I still had a glassy stare trying to think of what to say. I was stuck between the choices of:

You're crazy!

Sure I'll take you back…to the looney bin.

I'm going to walk away now…

Sure enough my concentration was broken by a bitch slap inflicted to my face. I turned to face the now enraged girl with my hand upon my cheek. "You are so lucky you're a girl and I'm in a good mood." Just as she was about to kick my nuts off Percy landed on Blackjack next to us, "Katia come on!" She stopped trying to murder me and jumped on Blackjack feeling relieved, although she looked kind of scared and Blackjack didn't really seem to like her… what does that remind me of? Anyway I was left standing alone… so she wasn't crazy? No I guess not… who is she? I puzzled trying to remain from looking at the Aphrodite girl as she passed by… wow was she, OFF TOPIC. I decided to see what was going on, I held my sword tightly and shadow travelled to Percy's location. I was suddenly whisked through a giant black whole and spit out at a subway station on 42nd street. The first thing I saw was Blackjack lying lazily by the candy store and Percy picking his fingernails, what I failed to see was a giant hellhound and three girls sitting on it! I winced and pulled out my sword, the girls started giggling. Then I realized the dog was out cold and bound by the feet. Way to go Nico, embarrass yourself again why don'tcha! Percy came up from behind me chuckling," Nico these are three demigods I found on my vacation in Jamaica, "Katia, Madeline, and Leann." Not one of the girls stopped to even glance at me. Then Sally came out and said "I've got blue cookies anyone want any?" All three girls flew pass me and went to grab cookies. Katia stepped in the candy shop while the others sat on the dog again; the one named Leann kept hitting the hell hound with a bat, weird. Katia stepped out with Sally near her, she whispered into Sally's ear and she gave her a little bag that looked like it was overstuffed. She went over to Percy and I guess she told him what it was because Percy took it and put it in a new saddle that I hadn't noticed Blackjack was wearing. Percy grabbed Leann and Madeline and put them on the Pegasus. "Nico can you please shadow travel Katia and yourself to camp?" I growled but agreed and in a matter of seconds we were at my cabin. She went in landed on my bed and went home sweet home. WHAT?


	3. My Sister,

**Hey guys what's up! I gotta cookie wanna share? Anyway, I wanna get more views k so tell ya friends. Of course if you hadn't noticed most of this story is in Nico's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ, sadly =[**

I walked over with anger in my steps "What the **** are you doing in my bed let alone my cabin!" I was doing my best king Nico death stare. She blasted back King Nico you're a wimp glare at me it was frightening, I thought I was the only person who could do that. I was wrong. She kicked off her shoes and revealed her skull and blood colored nail polish. "You're going to have to get used to your little sister." My eyes narrowed and the world went dark. I saw myself in my father's palace he sat all noble in his big chair. (Show off) He addressed me, "Nico I know what you're thinking…"

"I thought you'd never love another after my mom! But no, you had to jack up some wanna be woman and gave me a sister!" I huffed, "Gosh dad I know you hang out with Mr. D, but really…"

"Stop, I wasn't drunk, I like her… I dated your mother before World War II."

"You actually like the bitch!" I was pissed; in fact the rest of the conversation with dear ol' dad is just a little to colorful for rating T+.

I awoke to the wonderful blasting music of Avril Lavighne, my wonderful sister decided to leave me on the floor (joy). "Good morning Nico, I cleaned the room." Wow, the room was spotless, I'm impressed; I could get used to that. Of course I couldn't tell her that. "Do you know how hard I work to keep my F average in room inspection?" We both laughed, "Maybe you aren't so bad Nico." I thought about what she said, maybe having another sister wouldn't be so bad. Memories flooded my head of Bianca. A tear streamed down my face, Katia came over to me. "Was she nice?"

"Who?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Your sister, I saw a picture of her when I was cleaning up."

"She was the best," I said before disappearing in a shadow.


	4. Bianca

**I got my first alerted video! Hoorayyy, do ya want ta jolly rancher? They're good! I'm eating one right now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ and the Olympians.**

I didn't know exactly where I was going but anywhere but where I was. I know she can't help being her but I was angry. I found myself in a empty bar with only two people in the place the bar tender and a man drinking Merlot wine.

Katia's POV

I sat on the bed alone, I was just trying to help. I didn't mean anything. The first time I have real family who doesn't think I'm just a little homeless thing and I screw it up! Uh! I hate myself! The only people who ever cared for me was my mom and Aunt. Yet I was ripped out of their arms because of monsters and this crappy demigod junk. It's so frustrating! I'll find them… KNOCK KNOCK. I wiped a welling tear from my eye and put on a plastic face like Sterling Night and went to answer the door, I saw the familiar faces of my Bff's Leann and Madeline. "Hey Lea; Maddy."

"Hey!" they said simultaneously.

"What you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we wanted to see if you wanted to come to Chiron's welcoming party."

"It's for us…"

"I have something to deal with but I'll meet you there."

They smiled and walked out. For once, I didn't want to ditch, but I have to find Nico.

…

I had searched the entire camp high and low, no sign of a very depressed Nico. I thought about how he left: in a shadow. How is that even possible? I closed my eyes and thought of Nico. All of a sudden there I was outside of some bar…

REVIEW PLZ PLZ, PLZ!


	5. Oh crap

**Okay so I got this great idea from Fluffy things r cute and I'll underline it to show you where it is. Ps: If you want to have your own character just give me a name, ****you will be mentioned**** I promise!**

Nico's POV

Well I was sitting around a bar table and talking to a familiar face can you guess who? Yes Dionysus, the first thing that came to my head was, "Can I have a whisky?" (this ws somewhat an extention of the whole srunk thing) but I silenced that thought.

"No you can't." Mr. D said like he was reading my mind.

"But,"

"No." he said blankly. There was an eerie silence.

"I love sitting in silence and all; especially with my ADHD, but why am I here?"

"I think you know, Kiko."

"Yeah, but you're the last person I'd want to talk to about it."

"I know that's why you're not going to."

"What?"

Katia burst through the door, she saw me and her expression lightened, "Nico!" She ran towards me. She gave me a big hug, it felt good. Her expression darkened again, "Nico! You scared me half to death now you are going to talk to whether you like it or not!" Mr. D gave a reassuring smile as she dragged me out the door by the ear. (See I added the idea in!). As we were walking, I shadow travelled us back to camp. We were suddenly back in my, I mean our cabin. She jumped slightly, "How do you do that?" she yelped. "Oh," I chuckled at her innocence, "it's called shadow travelling as children of Hades we can do that."

"Wicked," she said with a grin, "Crap! I forgot about the welcome party!" She jumped up and started changing into this ripped up dress with splattered paint on it. "Wait boy in room!" I said loudly, "Were sibling, plus I'm 12 you're 14 what are you looking at?" she said not caring one bit. I guess so but I'm still not looking, I thought, but by the time I turned to look at her she was finished hair and all even her makeup was done to perfection. I stared at her puzzled, "Aren't girls suppose to get ready slow?"

"Regular ones," She said as she pulled me out the door.

Then Jesse Romulo from Apollo cabin walks up, oh gods.

**I know they're short but please, I only have soo much inspiration at a time and I'm trying to post a fan fic a day. PS Stop hating, Im only 12 okay! It hurts a lot, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.**


	6. I told ya so

**Okay so I know I'm a little late, and yes I know my chapters are short, but I just finished exams and I'll try to do at least 700 words, the key word is TRY! So don't come cussing me off. Also I've only gotten one person who gave me bad reviews so I'd like to thank those people who gave me nice ones. =)**

**Nico's POV**

This was sick, my sister, was actually making googlee eyes for Jesse, that stupid tanner. Uh! Do you know how many Aphrodite girls lost to that loser! A lot okay, you know I don't want to talk about it.

"Hi…" Katia said in a shaky voice.

"Blah blah blah blah," was what I heard come out of Jesse's mouth.

"So… you're going to the dance?" Katia mumbled.

"He probably is but he's not going with you so," I said while pulling her towards the dance, but she elbowed me in the gut and continued talking.

"So you want to go to the dance with me?" Jesse asked confidently.

"Say no! Say no!" I chanted softly in her ear.

"Sure…"

"CRAP!" I yelled loudly over their conversation. Katia was still smiling at him (fake smiling), when she said, "Will you excuse us for a moment,"

_Crap,_ She pulled me aside, "Quit embarrassing me!" she screeched, while Jesse was grinning from the left. "He's a jerk!" I yelled, "You don't know what he's like! He will just through you away like all my girlfriends he stole." I started to stutter at the end, ripping up on the subject of my broken heart. "I'll take my chances." She said looking like she was ignoring me completely. "No, I forbid you!" I yelled thinking of the disgusting idea of having 'Jesse' as a brother, ugh. "You what?" she asked, making me a little scared but I stood my ground. "I forbid you!"

"You forbid me? YOU FORBID ME! I FORBID YOU TO MEDEL IN MY LIFE!" she stomped off and left with Jesse. UH WHY DO I TRY!

Katia's POV

"Thinks he can tell me what to do?" I said mumbling with my head down.

"Calm down," Jesse said his arm around my shoulder, his touch made me vibrate just a little. I tried to stop thinking of Nico. I mean really the nerve! I mean who does he think he is? My… protective big brother. Guilt flooded my thoughts, than as we arrived directly outside of the door Jesse looked me straight in the eyes, and said "Please stop thinking about him."

"I'm trying, but…" his lips met mine and I fell into his arms.

We went inside and I spotted Nico at the punch bowl. I told Jesse I'd be right back and I went over to him. "Nico…'

"Don't say it, I'm being overprotected I just have some personal issues with Jesse but by all means go have fun making out with the boy."

"You, you saw that?" I said cheeks as red as roses.

"But hey, I'm not that old I'm a teen too." He said smiling trying to make me feel less embarrassed. I gave him the tightest hug and kissed on the cheek with a large grin. "You're the peppiest Hades child I've ever met."

"Shut up you've only met two!" I said defensively while laughing and hitting him playfully. I elegantly walked over to Jesse while I watched Nico watch me walk over to Jesse.

"So, Nico's okay with us now." I said looking up at him with a smile, unfortunately he wasn't looking at me. He was starring directly at Rachel. "SLAP!" I slapped him straight across the face and started to cry.

"You mess with me…" I snapped my fingers,

"You gonna get slapped?" Nico finished,

"Nope, you get hit with a baseball bat!"

Leann showed up behind me with a metal baseball bat.

"You called?" she chimed eyes directly on Jesse.

"You know what to do," I said with hate in my eyes as I too was staring at Jesse. He stood there clueless. "Ah you should run." I said as Leann charged chasing him out of the big house. I saw Nico smirking from the corner. I wasn't smiling, he came up to me, "Don't say it," I said pleading.

"But I have to," Nico said smiling even wider now, "I told ya so."

**How was that? BTW the prophecy comes next chapter and this is a lil over 700 words =]**


	7. So Here We Go

**Okay so, I heard ya liked the last chapter! Yeah! Okay my BFF Leann wants more of her so here ya go Lee!**

**Leann's POV**

The party went on, it was very boring. I loved the parts were they commended me, but otherwise it was fairly boring. Grover ate all the food so that aspect was killed. Everyone was staring at me, I mean don't they know an Ares girl can be pretty if she wants to? Really, so rude to stare. Katia was talking up to her brother, I'm kind of happy for her; I had a lot of fun beating up Jesse. Yeah, he won't be having any kids. Madeline came over to me, "I can't stand it in here, and there are boys everywhere." I chuckled, Maddy hates boys. Weird isn't it. "Can't you just bear through it?" I sighed, "I mean we're the guest of honors." Madeline looked over at the boys nervously, "Fine." She is so weird, really; have you ever met another girl who doesn't like boys at 12 years old? Anyway, I decided to go talk to Katia, maybe she would have something to say that would entertain me. "Kat, anything interesting happen?"

"No, I mean all I've being doing is catching up," she winced, "Wow… that sounded really lame." I laughed,

"See I knew you'd entertain me," I pat her on the head like she was a dog.

"Really Lee," she stared at me blankly. I looked the other way, "Who ya lookin at?"

She rolled her eyes and then looked back on Nico. Than a loud sound came from the punch bowl that sounded like glass breaking, it was Rachel. Oh crap.

"5 demigods will face his wrath, As the witch called Cerce shall cross their path, One shall get stuck under another's nose, Than when realized her face will be as red as rose, The one with experience will come along, even though he thinks the choice is wrong, As daddy calls his only son, Hermes holds the key to end it done."

I realized who had set her off, it was Madeline, aww I hope she's okay. Maddy is so small and innocent. Anyway, as you would have guessed, that ended the party. Chiron, Nico, Percy, his girl, Maddy and Katia stayed back to discuss the prophecy. "You have all been chosen by here to come along."

"You can call me Maddy," she said smiling.

"Well, Maddy, you guys better get moving."

Maddy nodded and we all got the message through her look and we went to get our stuff. When packing for a quest it is only necessary to pack the essentials, CD player(the most important item), 2nd, Nectar and Ambrosia (those are a necessity), and of course a hot greasy enchilada(they're my favorite and yes I have to hide them from Grover).

Nico's POV.

Ya know, I don't know if I actually like having a younger sister, when Bianca was my sister she'd pack my bags and get me ready when I was 12. Now I have to do that for Katia, I mean she's helpless. When I first met her she seemed so independent like me I forgot she just turned 12 last month. Sometimes it's cute but it causes me more work. Like I packed her bags and she hugged me and all but I still have to pack mine. Now we're late and I'm almost never la- okay so I'm always late but still.

I ran up the hill, dragging Katia behind me. "How come you can't just shadow travel us there?" she yelled trying to hold her hair out of her face. "Because, I'm tired and that takes effort."

"Lazy."

"But, I – Uh! I don't see you shadow travelling us there."

"Yeah but I don't know how." I ignored her and continued running until I saw the group at the top of the hill. They all looked ready and waiting. "Took you long enough," Annabeth huffed.

"Well you don't have a whinney brat to look after,"

"Nico,"

"Really, do you know how hard it is?"

"Nico,"

"Jeez I'm getting grey hairs… If I had to deal with one more boy crush, I swear…"

"NICO!"

"What- Oh crapperz." Katia let a tear drop down her face and she ran into the car.

"Great job dipstick," Leann said as she stepped into the van. Madeline looked both ways, shrugged and went into the van to help comfort Katia. I sat down on a rock and Percy sat next to me and threw his arm on my shoulder, and just when I thought he was going to say something comforting he says, "You're a terrible brother."

"Well, you're a terrible cousin, and plus if I recall you didn't take having a little brother so well either."

"Yeah, but we're in the now, so fix it."


	8. Isn't Kodi a boys name?

**So how was that last chapter? I know it took a while but I had some writers block. Also, I'm improving with the amount of words I have in it. That one was well over 800 words! Anyway I shall not keep you waiting any longer.**

Percy's POV

There is a dead long silence right now. The tension between Katia and Nico is really strong. So I decided to try to break the deafening silence. "Car ride songs are sure to cheer us up!" I yelled, "The wheels on this van go round and round, round and round…. round and… round." My voice decreased as no one was singing with me. I took out a bottle of water and thrashed some into the air before it could fall to the floor I started twirling my fingers and making the water mirror my actions. Katia curled in a corner with a death glare on her face; it scared me from over here. Leann was staring at Nico with her fist clenched and her baseball bat in the other hand. Madeline was minding her own business playing Sudoku on Katia's nook; she had one hand around her shoulder as if to comfort her, but there was no actual effort. Annabeth abandoned me earlier to sit next to her sister; Madeline must have got stumped because Annabeth was also helping her in her Sudoku game. I was so bored I notice a fly pitch on the window. I twitched because my ADHD was maddening me, then a shrill scream came out of nowhere and another hellhound soon came into sight. A tall-ish girl with a black skin tone and skinny legs was cowering near it. Even though we were about to be put in danger once again, smiles snuck across each and every one of us faces. Argus, who I forgot to tell you was driving us into the city, well until now.

"Alright! Some action." I said as an encouraging statement. Every one charged intently as if agreeing. Katia, Leann and Madeline stood shocked, staring at the girl I mentioned earlier. Annabeth and Nico were already way ahead; dangling from the monster dog from hell's mouth. I threw a dagger at it and it slashed straight through and severed its ear. It just turned and growled at me, dropping Annabeth and Nico. I needed help, "Guys! Snap out of it!" Katia turned and realized what was going on. She hit Leann on the arm, "Hey what the fu- holy crap." Leann commented on the 8ft tall hellhound that was approaching a very distracted me. It pounced and its claws were at my throat, the creatures paw was crushing my ribs. I would have screamed but the air was being forced out of my lungs. I felt as if I was about to die, I saw a cheeseburger flash before my eyes. Then suddenly, I was out.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy." Whimpered out of my lips as I was tossed across the highway. All the cars were parked down the road. Everyone was staring at our ordeal, I don't know what they saw, because of the mist, but by the look on their faces it looked spectacular. Lucky. I didn't really care about the hellhound right now; the only thing that I cared about was Percy. I heard a loud; "HOLY CRAP!" come from near Percy and Katia ran to help him, "GET UP! PLEASE!" She screamed. You could imagine how I felt. Nico screamed out, "Hello! I can't do this on my own! Does anyone care for me?" Katia jumped up and signaled for me. I would care for Percy as she would Help Nico. Madeline came with her bag and took out a bag of ambrosia and stuffed a square down Percy's mouth. His eyes opened, "Hi Wise Girl, I enjoy seeing your face better than the cheeseburger."

"What?" I replied not having a clue what he was talking about. Madeline and I hauled him out of the road, I glanced back to check on the progress of killing the doggy and Leann was now in the mix up. The girl who was originally fighting was now in next to Percy hugging her knees in a corner. Then I heard a loud, "VICTORY!" It was Leann she was standing on the beasts head. It was over, of course after that Argus decided to drive back to camp. We set up camp out by the freeway and sat around the campfire. Leann, Katia and Madeline seemed to know the mysterious girl, "Go ahead tell them your name." Madeline said

"My name is Kodi."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Nico said stupidly

"I outta!"


	9. Sooo srrrrry

Hi guys,

I'm discontinuing this story because of a major problem. As most of you know the character 'Katia' is me. I chose to be a hades child in this to be closer to Nico, but I can't do it anymore because being his sister isn't working out especially because in real life I call him my bf. If anyone wants to pick up where I left off you have my blessings. The intention of the story was Nico to get turned into a guinea pig by Circe and end up in my house as my pet. Then he would endure some evil torture. But I just cant continue. But don't worry! Stories that I have finished will be up soon. This ff has most of the same characters and more. In real life I'm tagged as an Apollo child, and trust me it fits. Anyway, I bid you adue! I have a ff to type!


End file.
